I'll Hide Your Tears in Mine
by Rowana Renee
Summary: Pretty much the film put into a poetic perspective in different points of view, first would be Sharaman, you should be able to tell who the others are. For Taminas' first verse you can decide whether to lace her words with sarcasm or not lol XD


Young lad, oh what's the matter?  
You seem so out of place.  
Your heart is one of fire,  
Your eyes have an icy gaze.  
You can watch me with no fear beheld,  
And yet you cower when I say,  
Where have your parents gone, my lad?  
Next thing you meet my eyes again,  
No fear, just calm displayed.  
As I watch you stand, so calm,  
Relaxed, I feel before we're done  
I will take you in and give you home,  
Now welcomed as my son.  
What's this? At night you weep for guilt, I see.  
Your cries, they wound me to the bone,  
Don't weep, my son, take heed  
That if you cry, I'll take your tears  
And hide them with my own.

_As long as there is love to find,  
I will hide your tears in mine._

Brother, what's the matter?  
You're not like us, we've found.  
You're a lion on the battlefield  
With no eyes for fathers' crown.  
You're still loyal to your other life,  
Not forgetting those you knew.  
Yet conform to expectations  
While still remaining true.  
How is that you're yet untouched  
By greed or mortal gain?  
That sense of desperation  
Stays with you day by day?  
You filter chance encounters  
By the titles that you know,  
Temporary ally, or  
A traitor, friend or foe.  
You're fighting for your life again,  
As you wake you turn to stone.  
Brother let us aid you and  
Hide your tears within our own.

_As long as there is love to find,  
I will hide your tears in mine._

Stranger, what's the matter  
With me when I see you?  
You hold something that's precious,  
But that's not the only thing you do.  
Your eyes are so enthralling,  
Your sarcastic remarks hold charm.  
But you can't know that, can you,  
If you'll ever be disarmed?  
It's just that I'm still waiting  
For a chance to sieze my prize,  
The gods be damned if ever  
I'm to fall for those blue eyes.  
They say that you're a prince now,  
And there's something in that lie.  
You're afraid at the marriage prospect,  
But prince, let me assure you,  
I can drown your fear in mine.

_As long as there is love to find,  
I will hide your tears in mine._

My son, now what's the matter?  
This seems so unlike you.  
I am burning in the gift you gave,  
And I will never know the truth.  
However I cannot find in me  
The strength to believe this deed.  
I know you would not do this,  
Yet it is proven when you flee.  
I'm still watching over you, of course,  
Though why, I cannot say.  
Your pride permits no moments' rest,  
But know that, my son, you'll stay.  
I know you feel betrayed, my lad,  
By how fast the wrath was thrust  
Onto you with the worlds' weight,  
Blotting out your trust.  
I pray you know you're not alone,  
Even while in the night you cry.  
Know that while I'm watching you  
I hide your tears in mine.

_As long as there is love to find,  
I will hide your tears in mine._

Prince, what is the matter?  
You seem shocked by my timely dance.  
Surely you didn't think that I  
Would leave such power in your hands.  
I try to say I'd kill you,  
When in truth I know I can't.  
But only because I know you're pure at heart,  
I care not for you in romance.  
Because you hurt my people  
Doing what you thought was right  
I taunt and jibe and mock you  
Though hurt shows in your eyes.  
I know that you've lost everything  
And are now condemned by lies.  
I attempt to say that I do not care,  
While I hide your tears inside.

_As long as there is love to find,  
I will hide your tears in mine._

Nephew, what's the matter?  
I saw you hesitate.  
You falter in your last defence  
And suspect you've sealed your fate.  
Now don't look so wounded,  
You must have known somewhere within your soul  
That to break the bond of brothers was  
Just part of my true goal.  
And now you know. A pity  
That I cannot let you live.  
Your brothers must not ever hear  
The answers that you'll give.  
You're something different, that I know,  
From common street rat filth,  
But I can't explore the entirety  
Of the legend that you've built.  
And yet I find a sick sense of glee  
As I watch you overcome demise.  
I wish nothing more than to dry your tears  
And then hold you as you die.

_As long as there is love to find,  
I will hide your tears in mine._Brother, what's the matter?  
You've done such an awful thing.  
And yet you still attempt to blame  
The past brother of a king.  
You are not attacking but  
I can't stop myself from moving on.  
I don't want to kill you, brother,  
But all my care for you is gone.  
You're still standing there, defenseless,  
As I stand here bearing arms.  
You beg and plead and make me see  
That I must not be so quick to turn  
Against a third of my own heart.  
Before I can know your words  
My world starts to fade away.  
There's nothing left but to beg forgiveness  
And leave you alone to face whatever you create.  
The bond between brothers,  
The chain that binds by not blood but soul,  
Isn't broken yet, repair it when you can.  
Your tears are fire, mine are so cold.

_As long as there is love to find,  
I will hide your tears in mine._

Traitor, what's the matter?  
You stand before me, bold.  
I could call for you to die,  
But something stays my hand.  
What is this madness? It's time the truth is told.  
You speak of maddening nonsense,  
Man cannot move through time.  
But your eyes are honest, like as ever.  
And I find it hard to think you lie.  
But I falter in desicion, and you come closer to me still.  
I can't tell, but it feels like a goodbye somehow.  
Something changes in your pace  
And I see you're dwindling will.  
Pain is riddled on your face,  
And there's poetic escape implied.  
But I catch you as you're falling  
And I hide your tears in mine.

_As long as there is love to find,  
I will hide your tears in mine._

Fool! Now what's the matter?  
How can you do such brazen things  
And rip my heart in two like this,  
Would-be brother of the king?  
You don't know you took my breath away  
As I wait forever for you to come  
Back to me and never know  
What a foolish thing you've done.  
Of course it bears believing,  
When you sacrifise yourself.  
But, fool, it begs repeating  
That you might have repaired the chains' old health.  
I'm shaking now, not that you'd know.  
My heartbeat quickens as my does my fear  
And then you live to breathe again  
And I'm left wondering how this all will go.  
I know your brother must have proved  
Before his death that he is still loyal to  
You, his brother. That changes nothing,  
Still I weep relieved tears in secret over you.

_As long as there is love to find,  
I will hide your tears in mine._

Nephew, what's the matter?  
I see your rage ignite a flame.  
I'll see your death before the end,  
There's too much that I might gain.  
Yet as your blood does coat my hand,  
I find a touch of regret, I see.  
How can I loathe to bring you pain  
After all the woe you've caused to me?  
The fire fades a little as I watch you take her hand.  
It's fitting that you die this way,  
Loyal to the end.  
But should you fall not with her  
And should rise instead to fight,  
Then by the gods I'll rend you to the core  
And perhaps hide your tears in mine.

_As long as there is love to find,  
I will hide your tears in mine._

My love, oh what's the matter?  
We're at such a compromise,  
My hand in yours entwined.  
There's no way out of this sandstorm  
Without my own demise.  
How could I have been so foolish  
As to hate you from the start  
When now I see that you do form  
A half of my whole heart.  
So now that we admit what would  
Have once amounted shame  
You must let go of me, my love,  
But I can't help but scream your name.  
I can see you there above me,  
Frozen in a terror, yet divine.  
I can wish you well, I fade away,  
But your tears are mingling now in mine.

_As long as there is love to find,  
I will hide your tears in mine._

Old friend, now what's the matter?  
You seem so confused to see  
Me here with you, my leader.  
You hide your fear but whisper,  
How, how can this be?  
You seem almost afronted when  
Your brothers approach to say  
Lion of Persia, you know,  
It looks like you have won the day.  
But fear is painted in your eyes, my friend.  
It seems strange that you're afraid.  
Why fear the swords of your kin?  
By them no wounds were laid.  
You flee into the presense of  
Your uncle so acclaimed.  
And I can't stop you, foolish friend,  
As you, your kin defame.  
You speak treason of this man so cold,  
Seem to think he wants our death.  
Confront your future king and plead  
That he believe you now or else.  
What's this, your uncle craves your blood  
And leaps to end your life.  
Your brother strikes him down to save you,  
And I hide your shock with mine.

_As long as there is love to find,  
I will hide your tears in mine._

Stranger, what's the matter?  
You seem in awe to find me here.  
Walk into my garden, now  
And tell me of what you fear.  
You say I knew you once before,  
Quoting, make our destiny.  
Your words please my ears,  
And yet they stir no memory.  
You speak of what we've done,  
So honest I must believe.  
But believe me when I say that  
That I've loved you I can't conceive.  
I long to recall the things that  
You're telling me about.  
But as I search my mind for them  
There's no recollection that I've found.  
In my sleep I dream of warriors,  
Of shadows on the wall.  
Of time and sand,  
And you, now, most of all.  
You still weep for what you lost; my love,  
And it pains me to admit the crime,  
That as I long to recall that time  
I begin to hide your tears in mine.

_As long as there is love to find,  
I will hide your tears in mine._


End file.
